


The Boner Bet

by Nachtstrasse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Climbing Class, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtstrasse/pseuds/Nachtstrasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no guy, who could make me a boner, so I would fuck him, I swear!" - "You're really sure about that?", Josh chuckled, saying that to tease him and Mike looked over to him. "Nobody! Ever!", Mike responsed and Josh gave his partner a sheepish grin. "Would you bet on that?", Josh said to Mike, daring him with this question. Mikes eyes widened: "You gotta!", he answered.</p>
<p>He didn't know, how wrong he was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boner Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my latest Oneshot and I think one of the best I've ever written.
> 
> It was a prompt, given to me by 'Imagine-brotatoes' from tumblr! ;) Thanks again for that!
> 
> For those, who wanna join me on tumblr: http://nachtstrasse.tumblr.com
> 
> Have fun while reading! And leave a comment or kudos, if you liked it, please! ;) I would be really overjoyed! ;)

"So guys... What's new lately?", Mike asked, giving Chris and Josh a look, since he was sitting between them. Since the three went to different colleges within their university, it turned into some kinda traditon, that Mike, Chris and Josh met each other at least once a month to talk, drinking a beer together or doing some stuff. The three friends were really close, the closest of the whole group once existed. Sam moved to africa, since she was interested in helping people, a job in an animal sanctuary was interesting too for her. Since three weeks she worked at a sanctuary helping cheetahs and other big cats. She already sent Josh some pictures of her, a little cheetah kitten in her arms. "She looks so happy there!", Mike replied as Josh showed her the picture. Matt and Jess moved to the west coast, while Ashley studied together with Beth and Hannah at the UCLA. Emily was the surprise of the group - Since she wanted to do anything real big, she fell in love with an older man, leading an industrial company. "It's a different manner to deal with a good school education, but... it's Emily!", Mike once said, after hearing it for the first time, that his ex-girlfriend was with such a pot of money.

But all in all - They all got what they deserved: Mike, Chris and Josh studied at Harvard! The best university there is! As they received the letter, they completely freaked out. While Josh got classes in psychology and Chris wanted to reach his goal, being a Bachelor of Science and Engineering, Mike was eager to study at the medical division of the university. And even if they went to the same college, just Josh and Chris saw each other regulary - but just because they were more than just friends and had their own apartment, paid by Josh.

"And how's your thing going?", Mike asked, taking another sip of his beer. "Fine... Works good!", Josh said and Chris nodded. "Couldn't be better." Mike shook his head. "That you both would turn out gay... I didn't see that coming!" - "We're not gay!", Josh replied and Mike waved his hand: "I know, don't try to convince me about something else... It was just awkward the first moment you told me, but now it's okay!", Mike said, giving Josh a slight smile. "I just wasn't used to it, okay?", he added and Josh nodded his head. "I have to admit, I can't imagine being together with another guy." - "Not even if it's about sex? I mean... trying things out?", Chris mentioned and Mike shook his head. "Never! There's no guy, who could make me a boner, so I would fuck him, I swear!" - "You're really sure about that?", Josh chuckled, saying that to tease him and Mike looked over to him. "Nobody! Ever!", Mike responsed and Josh gave his partner a sheepish grin. "Would you bet on that?", Josh said to Mike, daring him with this question. Mikes eyes widened: "You gotta!", he answered and Josh reached for his hand. "Deal?", he asked. "What do I get, if I'm right?" - "We won't tease you anymore with this specific theme! Otherwise... we'll see...", Josh suggested and Mike looked from Josh to Chris, both grinning. "Okay! Deal!", he said, taking Joshs hand.

Mike was straight, ever had been. He never had been trying to date a guy. It was just so unreal for him. It wasn't that he was homophobic or something like that. To be honest, it scared Mike, doing it with a guy. Top or bottom - didn't matter. It was just unreal. And he never could've imagined a guy would be attracting for him. - He just didn't know how wrong he was...

Time went by and a month later Chris called Mike to talk about the next meeting. "You still know that we have a wager running, don't you?" - "What? - Oh! Yeah... I remember!" - "That's why you have to come over to our place this time. No worries, we have beer and everything else!" - "What do you have in mind?", Mike asked with an insecure voice, but Chris was just grinning: "You'll see...", he responsed. "Watching gay porn doesn't count! I was talking about a real guy!", Mike said, but Chris started laughing: "You don't have to worry Mike! Are you scared in front of your best friends? How embarrassing!", he added, slightly teasing him. "Don't fool around Mike, everything will be fine... You'll see!" - "Okay, okay...", Mike said. They were talking about the date and Mike promised to join them. - If he only knew in which kind of manner he would...

The apartment of Josh and Chris was comfortable with everything inside of it. Mike had been here at least, but usually they met outside in a bar or else. Coming to the flat of them filled him with comfort, because it was cozy and promised a good evening. "Come in. I just have to get the beer out of the fridge. Want some?", Chris asked him as Mike entered the flat and he nodded. "Sure... why not.", he said, getting rid of his jacket, before he changed over to the livingroom. "Did you shift the furniture, or what?", he said to Chris as he came back out of the kitchen. Everything was the same, just the two armchairs stood different, like there was something planned in front of them. "No... not really. And we need these for the bet with you!" - "What?", Mike asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You'll see...", Chris said, giving him a smile. "Just take a seat... make yourself comfortable.", he said, opening the bottles. Mike sat down: "You can't give me a slight hint, what's going on, can you? Where is Josh, by the way?", he asked and Chris started grinning. "Ever heard of Rasq Sharqi?" - "No... is that kinda specific food or what?", he said and Chris shook his head. "No." He went over to the audio system, pushing some buttons, then he dimmed the light. "Another guess?", Chris asked and took out a light scarf of the sideboard, just to place it over the uplight, because it was still too bright. "Some kind of... sex game?", Mike did his next guess and Chris chuckled. "No... again, but maybe you could call it like that... in a way!" Slowly Mike didn't know anymore what to say. "I don't know and slowly I'm getting scared, looking at you while saying that!", he replied, taking a few sips of his beer.

Chris sat down beside him on the second armchair. "I just can tell you it has something to do with Joshs heritage and that he is able to drive you insane with this!" Mikes eyes widened, looking at Chris, but he didn't know what to say. "Just be patient... He must be ready any minute now!", Chris said, taking a look at his watch.

"You can turn on the music now!", they heard Joshs voice, just two minutes later and Chris pushed a button on his remote. Mikes glance was a little scared, but Chris just gave him a wolfish grin, sipping on his beer and waited. The music was a little mixed, electronic sounds, together with oriental rhythms. As Josh appeared, Mike lifted his eyebrows, his eyes widened again. Josh moved slowly into the living room, his movement flowing, like he almost didn't touch the ground and Mike never had seen him before like that. Josh wore a traditional skirt in golden color, showing just some different colors if he moved, varing from turquoise to red, up to brownish, decorated with a belt made out of golden coins. Everytime he moved his hips, Mike noticed the typical sound of clattering coins. He completed his costume with different types of jewelry, one bangle placed at his right upper arm, his chest bare, but if Mike looked closely, he could see the glint of a piercing in Joshs right nipple. As Josh turned around, Mike saw his tattoo, a tribal, placed on his left shoulder blade, leading down his spine up to his tailbone... Josh didn't decorated his curls. Instead he used some make-up to lit up his eyes, crested them with some mascara like the old kings and queens in the land of his heritage Egypt.

Mike knew that one of Joshs grandparents emigrated from egypt to the US, but what he didn't know was that Joshs parents had been taken traditions always seriously. Not just his sisters learned them, even Josh... And even if it wasn't typical for a man, Josh had a knack for the traditional belly dance!

"Jesus hot sauce christmas cake...", Mike mumbled, while Chris sat beside him, still amused by his reaction, while Josh started his dance. It looked like he didn't have any bones, every move was a flowing wave, sometimes it looked like he didn't even had any control about his muscles, but actually it was exactly what made him move like that. His bodycontrol was nearly insane! If he moved his shoulder, it was like waving through his whole body, down his chest, to his belly and hips. It looked absolutely natural, like he did this a dozen times before and Mikes mouth stood open. "What do you think... his hipswing cracks ass, Mike!", Chris mumbled, while Josh did actually that with his hip. For Mike it looked like every movement came straight out of his tummy, leading to his hips, up into his arms. Even his fingers seemed that flexible, that he couldn't imagine that Josh didn't break something by these contortions. The shine of his skirt underlined his actions and Mikes mouth got dry. "Holy fuck..." If he had looked over to Chris, he would have noticed, that the blonde leaned back in his seat, biting on his pinky, because even him Joshs dance didn't let cold.

Josh bit on his tongue, looking suggestively at Mike, stretching his arms in the air, while bucking his hips, leading a slight shake through it, before he grinned, turning himself and let them see his shoulder blades move, his spine squirming like a snake through his body, down to his ass. This was the first time, Mike was thinking about that Josh had to get rid of that shiny belt, just to see more of him. He bit on his lips, until Josh turned around, he was trying to put a mask on himself. And even if he realized, it was getting tight within his jeans, he didn't want to go further with this thought. Mikes heart slammed against his chest, everytime Josh looked him in the eyes it was like it wanted to break out of him.

"Still convinced, you won't get a boner by a guy, Mike?", Chris murmured over to him and Mike couldn't take his eyes off of Josh. He swallowed and he didn't even had to say something as Josh moved over to him... A short sigh left his throat, his breath shivering as Josh sat down on his lap, placing a leg on each side of his, pinning Mike to the backrest of his chair. "What's on your mind?", Josh asked him, his voice low and a little raspy. It was just a faint voice that escaped of Mikes mouth: "I'm sorry that I ever doubted you!" Josh just gave him a lopsided grin: "You don't have to excuse yourself..." Then he gave Chris a short look, before he glanced back at Mike: "Wanna experience your new perception a little bit?", Josh replied and Mike licked over his lips. "With... you two?" His voice was insecure, but full of arousal. "Don't be shy... It's just us... you know...", Josh added and as Mike looked between the both of them, he closed his eyes for a moment, then he nodded his head. "Good...", Josh responsed, before his expression got serious: "Just to be clear - We're not doing anything, you don't want, okay?", he said. "Okay...", Mike responsed.

First Josh placed just a few kisses on Mikes neck, while he leaned his head back, but then Chris laid a hand on Joshs shoulder. "Shouldn't we change the room?", he suggested and Josh looked into Mikes eyes. "We should... I guess we need some space to do this..." So they changed over to the bedroom, where Chris got rid of his jeans and also his shirt. Since Josh just had to open some bows to leave his skirt and his belt, Mike was still fully dressed. "So let's get rid of those...", Josh mumbled, while unbuttoning Mikes jeans. "Wanna leave your shirt on?", Chris asked him over Mikes shoulder and he nodded. It wasn't Mike was ashamed, he was a little unsure about everything, but still felt in kinda way comfortable. The longer Josh kneeled in front of him, the more Mikes fingers itched to touch his hair, at least as Josh glanced at him with his deery eyes, while he pulled down his shorts. Josh pushed him to the direction of the bed, where he sat down. Josh still kneeled on the floor, now spreading Mikes legs to shuffle a little closer. At the moment Chris took just the backseat, but enjoyed what he saw, as Josh grabbed for Mikes dick, which was already hard. Mike bit on his lips, before he ran through Joshs hair, his rib-cage moving a little faster. "Holy shit, oh my... god...", he spat out as Josh licked over his full length, taking his dick between his lips. The feeling overwhelmed him for a moment, then he got his control back, while Josh started a steady movement, sucking him off.

Mike realized, everything of this attracted him more than he first thought. Goddamn, he was hard as fuck and feeling Joshs tongue all over his dick made him want to fuck him - Right here, right now! A slight pull of Mike at Joshs hair signalized him to stop and Josh did. Then Mike pulled him up to the bed, pushing him down on the mattress. The lube stood right beside him on the bedside-table and of course he was aware of using it. Josh looked over to Chris, who decided to participate the two, sitting himself on the bed beside of Josh. Mike just needed a few pumps, until he was ready. In the meantime Josh got rid of his pants, throwing them carelessly on the floor. Mike just needed a little help from Josh, leading him to his entrance, while bending his legs to find the right angle. Mike was a little harsh first as he entered Josh. The brunettes nostrils widened, his mouth opened and he left out a moan, because Mike felt so much bigger than Chris. It was obvious, Chris mostly had been on top, so Josh was used to it, but he wasn't that... big... "Fuck... nuggets...", Mike pressed out between clenched teeth, slipping deeper into Josh. "Oh god... oh god..." It was a sustained moan what escaped Joshs mouth and he squinted his eyes, until Mikes hip connected completely with Joshs ass. First he just thrusted his hip a little bit so Josh could get used to the feeling. Mike leaned down to Josh, resting his forehead on his to pause, get some air. Then he started to move his hips, slightly swinging first, until the thrusts went deeper. 

Within time Mike had himself a little more under control and he opened his eyes, looking down at Josh, almost devouring him with a glance. "Didn't know... it would feel... that... good!", Mike murmured and Josh let out a groan. Suddenly Mike felt a warm whiff at his back, then Chris's hands on his hips. His movement got slower and he tilted his head to look at the blonde. "Mind if I join you?", Chris asked with a faint voice and Mike leaned back, snatching with his tongue for Chris's lips and the blonde leaned in. While one hand of Chris still laid on Mikes hip, the other one reached for his throat and Mike noticed Chris's presence right behind him, because he closed the gap between his bottom and hip, his hard cock right between them. As Chris pulled back, his glance was asking and Mike didn't know how to react first. "May I claim you?" Mike was trapped between his feelings, knowing this was the very first time to do it with a guy... but done by a guy... he wasn't really able to decide rational, because his mind screamed 'Yes' and tricked him... not just for once. To ease up Mikes decision, Chris started to rub himself against Mike - It was just a slight nudge, but then Mikes arm reached for Chris's waist, pulling him closer. Chris kissed him again, before he gave Mike a little push, so he leaned over Josh again. At the corner of his eyes, Mike noticed Chris, grabbing for the lube, while he himself was looking down on Josh and started to kiss him on his neck. "Don't worry... he knows what he's doing!", Josh whispered in Mikes ear and the answer from Chris came quite upfront. First it was just a slight push, but Mike realized soon, that this feeling was more than he ever expected. He let out a jerky cry and Josh ran through his hair at the back of his head, while Chris grabbed for Mikes hips, concentrating on slipping into him - not to fast, just as fast as necessary. With every breath Mike tried to get back his composure, but it was a lost cause. As Chris entered him completely, he felt his mind fading, his lust had taken over.

Their thrusts were consistend, flowing in sync and it didn't last long, until Josh was the first one, who drifted over the edge. "Oh fuck... Mike... don't stop... ahhh...", he gasped desperately, completely losing his mind. Hearing Joshs aroused voice in his ear, pushed Mike just further to the goal. He hid his face in the crook of Joshs neck as he came, spilling every drop of his cum into his friend, while he was feeling like a dozen small shocks wandered through his veins, encouraged by Chris's unsteady movements. Chris completed the mutual climax, what was easy, since Mike tightened himself around him as he came. His contractions drove Chris insane and he squinted his eyes before he couldn't hold onto himself anymore.

Chris carefully pulled back, while Mike waited, his mind completely dizzy. As he opened his eyes, he was looking at Josh, who was still overwhelmed by his orgasm. "Slowly... just not... too fast...", he whispered to Mike, before he tried to pull himself out. A quiet hissing sound left Joshs lips and Mike leaned back, exhausted and still gasping for air...

It took a while until all three of them got back their consciousness. Josh still laid on the bed, leaning himself at the headboard, while smoking a cigarette. "I thought you don't smoke!", Mike said, looking at him and Josh grinned. "I don't... But if it comes to somethin heavy like this, a cancer stick can be quite relieving." He still didn't put on some clothes - he always had been the one, who wasn't that ashamed of his body, while Chris wore some shorts and his shirt again. In a lazily moment Mike put on back his shorts, but he was still too exhaused to stand up now. "You wanna get something to eat? - If yes, I'll go and get some!", Chris said, looking at the two guys on his bed. "Nice idea!", Mike said. Josh didn't even had to answer, Chris already knew that he was hungry - Like always, if they shared some time in bed.

"Still thinking you're not attracted by a guy, Mike?", Josh asked him and Mike shook his head. "To be honest, I'm still thinking I'm not into... guys..." Then he turned his head. "But I think I could get used to the tought, being attracted by you two..." Josh smirked, without even looking at him. "I guess, this requires some more meetings within a month, don't you think?", Josh replied and Mike just gave him a bright, wolfish grin.


End file.
